Dark Side of Fate
by CherryChirdorin
Summary: "Hey, Maka. Do you believe in a parallel universe?" And if I did? Would that really change anything? When the world is spiraling out of control, or when I'm dying, would believing in that save me in the end? Would you be willing to switch? Heavy references to Rendezvous Pitch Maneuver, the Manga, and Maka as an Unconscious Weapon. No outright romance, only if you squint.


-**So uh, hey guys! sorry for hiatus...I've recently fell in love with Soul Eater and it became my life, and I'm upset with myself for putting off for s. many years (after constantly passing the manga in the book store, and my friend evn has a cool poster in her room). but I finally got to it, and life has just been happier~ don't worry, I'm not moving on from vocaloid (something I always hated here when other authors get into a new fandom and abandon their stories). if anything, I will take down my old stories and rewrite them, because my god are they fast-paced and sucky. I hope I improved during the time I was gone, because believe or not, I was writing anyway, just not posting haha.**

**Well, hope you enjoy this. the chapters won't be this short (hopefully), but I needed to end the prologue here, sorry!**

_Dark Side of Fate_

"Do you believe in a parallel universe?" one evening Soul stood in the doorway of Maka's room as she did homework. It was a simple question, innocent even. But the fact that it was totally out of the blue made it suspicious. Maka stopped doing her homework, but never turned to look at Soul. Only moevments she made to ensure him she was listening, was leaning back in her chair.

"Um. I wouldn't normally, considering it's completely unethical and there's no proof." She paused. "But...if I believed in other _worlds, _would you take that for an answer?" He narrowed his eyes quizically. "What?"

Maka finally spun her chair around to face him. "Like, how about this. I... Don't believe in a place where our dopplegangers are living and are doing the exact opposite of us...but I believe in a whole other place where, like, different species, or even more humans, are doing something. Like, living how we live, but not exactly like us, or the opposite." She fumbled for the right words to say. Maka was currently Shibusen's top student in academics, and one of the school's best meisters (only natural as she was chosen as Spartoi's leader). However, she was never great with philosophy or questions like the one Soul posed just a moment ago. She was only skilled at dealing with things right in front of her, and that was one her greatest weaknesses.

Soul sighed. "So just, no?" He asked. Maka cracked a giggle and nodded.

"Then that answers my question. Well, night." He said turning and waving half-heartedly. Maka was about to get back to work, before she realized something.

"Wait! Soul! Do you...? Believe in them? Parallel universes, I mean." She asked curiously. If anything, she wanted to know what brought his question about. He doesn't read books, so that's out. He barely watches T.V, and when he does, it most certainly isn't the science channel. Only thing she could think of was it was in some deeper meaning of a song he was listening to (since that's basically all he does in his free time), or in a lyric. But she knows nothing of music, so if that were the case, she'd have no choice but to drop it.

"Hmmm. I wonder." He muttered mischeviously before disappearing into the dark hallway. Maka sighed. What a boy he was. She was also left slightly irritated at how he just left the door open. _Was it not closed when you came? _She thought to herself before getting up and closing it gently. Maka went back to her desk to finish her homework, only to find that it was already done.

"When did...whatever. I need sleep now anyway~" she broke off into a yawn and ventured towards her bed. After settling down, she clapped twice, and the lights in her room shut off. The only source of light were the little yellow glow-in-the-dark stars on her ceiling. Maka cuddled up in her overly-fluffed comforter as if they themselves were a stuffed animal.

"Parallel universe, huh..."


End file.
